Relief
by The Yankee Countess
Summary: The baby refuses to nurse and Sybil is feeling both frustrated as well as in a great deal of pain. She badly needs relief. Thank heaven her husband is there to help. Inspired by a "DA kink meme" on Across-the-Rubicon.


_Ok, so this story came from a prompt posted on "Across-the-Rubicon", involving a particular "kink theme", in this case: breastfeeding. Now I know this may not be everyone's cup of tea and may seem strange or perhaps "weird" in some ways, but it *needs* to be understood that the experiences between Tom and Sybil in this story are *VASTLY* different from a mother nursing her child. Tom is *not* a "baby" in this story, there is *no* "adult baby roleplaying" going on here (that's an area where I don't feel comfortable writing, personally) BUT THAT BEING SAID, I don't think it's wrong for a partner to "nurse" from a woman's breast if she is willing, as a part of their sexual foreplay. There, I said it, more info than perhaps you wanted to know, but I felt it needed to be said. __Also, I joked with some people on tumblr about how a "plot" began to develop as I wrote this story, and that's basically that Tom offers to 'relieve" Sybil some of the pressure she is feeling, due to their child not nursing. I did do a *little* research into this story, to learn what reasons a baby may stop nursing and found that reflux/colic was one of the more common reasons (which is given in the story). Now I'm not a mom, so to any mothers out there, I hope this doesn't seem unrealistic in how Sybil responds; based on stories that a few mothers I know have shared with me, I thought Sybil's response seemed likely. Also, I learned that the breast pump was invented in 1854. Now who knows when they started selling them, even though it was invented in the 19th century it may not have been a common thing for women to get their hands on even as late as 1920. (And they certainly wouldn't have been electric). But because Sybil is a nurse and worked in a hospital, I like to imagine that not only is she aware of such devices, but that she does have one (manual, of course), and it seemed far more likely to me, considering her character, that she would rather pump her own milk and give it to her baby through a bottle, than let a nursemaid breastfeed her child. _

_OK! Enough intro. Anyway, I do hope you like this story, and please send me your comments. Thanks!_

* * *

"**Relief"  
_by The Yankee Countess_**

The closer he drew to their room, the louder he heard the screaming. A baby's screaming. Mixed with the screaming he could hear crying—no, more like sobbing, actually. Tom's face twisted into worry as he listened to the mixture of the two sounds, and he hurried down the corridor, ready to burst into the room and see whatever was the matter, when he was intercepted by his mother-in-law, who was coming out.

"Oh Tom!" Cora gasped, her hand on her chest, somewhat started by his sudden appearance. "Oh I'm glad you're back. I was just about to send someone out in search for you."

He had been walking the grounds with Matthew, who wanted to get his opinion about helping as a potential "land agent" for the house. Tom found the idea a little ridiculous—he was a journalist, not a farmer! Yet he had a little knowledge from some members of his family—which in truth was a great deal more than most of the lot at Downton. And Matthew and Mary had done so much for both he and Sybil, including siding with them over the issue of their daughter's christening. So with some reluctance, he had agreed to the task, and had spent a bulk of the day visiting some of the different farms on the estate, seeing what work could be done, what improvements could be made, and had taken several mental notes about approaching Edith's husband, Sir Anthony, on his knowledge of modern machinery for farming, when they returned from their honeymoon, of course.

But Tom had sensed that something may be wrong, and asked Matthew if they could continue the conversation later, to which his brother-in-law kindly agreed. So here he was, back at the house, back on the floor that led to his and Sybil's room, only instead of finding what he hoped would be the sweet image of his wife and child, instead he heard Sybil crying, the baby screaming, and his mother-in-law looking very sympathetic.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, ready to push passed her to see to Sybil and their daughter. Cora grabbed his elbow though, to keep him there a little longer.

"Nothing's wrong," she murmured in a hushed voice, glancing over her shoulder, making sure the door was shut. She then glanced up and down the corridor, making sure they were completely alone, before continuing. "The child is being very fussy," Cora explained. "She's…" she glanced again and then looked Tom in the eyes. "She's refusing to eat."

Tom's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if perhaps she's a little colicky—Isobel is in there with them both right now. She thinks it's the same thing."

Colic. He knew that was something many babies experienced, and it would explain why their daughter was screaming a great deal over the last two nights. She seemed much calmer this morning, but apparently that peace didn't last.

"Sybil had colic when she was only a few months old," Cora sighed at the memory. "Poor Robert; he didn't understand why she was screaming all the time. And I remember feeling just as frustrated and hopeless as Sybil does right now," she groaned.

"That's why she's crying?" he asked, his heart going out to his wife as he heard her attempt to swallow her sobs.

Cora nodded her head. "Poor dear; she thinks she's a terrible mother because the baby refused to nurse, and because she didn't realize the possible reasons why," she sighed and shook her head. "I think you're the only one who will be of any help to her, Tom."

He wasn't sure how, exactly. Surely women like her own mother, or Matthew's mother, would be better comforters than he in a moment like this? Still, he hated to hear his darling cry and moan, as he was hearing through the door, and thanked Cora before slipping in past her.

Isobel looked up; she was holding their daughter and gently rocking her back and forth. "Oh good! Tom, you're back."

"T-T-T-Tom?" Sybil sniffed, turning her pink-puffy-eyed and tear-stained face towards him. His heart melted at the sight of her, and he wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and settle her on his lap and rock her in just as comforting a manner as Isobel was rocking their daughter. But instead, he went to his wife's side and knelt down on the floor next to her chair.

"I'm here, love; I'm sorry I was away for so long," he murmured, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"Well, I think little Miss Branson here is suffering from a bit of reflux," Isobel diagnosed. "That would explain both the screaming, and the refusal to nurse; it's very common, Sybil. Happens to many first-time mothers."

Unfortunately, this piece of wisdom which was meant to be comforting, only caused Sybil to sob more.

"I haven't been burping her properly!" she wailed, turning her face into the chair and crying even harder. "I'm a terrible mother!"

Isobel seemed to realize the problem she had caused and looked at Tom to help.

"Love, listen to me, you're not a terrible mother—these things happen, even to mothers who have six or seven children; my own mam had something like this happen to her with one of my sisters," he told her, which was true. He remembered his youngest sister, screaming her head off for three nights straight due to colic, and he remembered his mother being extremely short-tempered with the rest of them. He had thought at the time it was due to the fact that she wasn't getting much sleep, but perhaps it was more than that?

Sybil sniffled a little at this and lifted her head, but still looked pained at the thought that somehow, in her own mind, she was responsible for their daughter's discomfort.

"Sybil…the best thing right now is for me to take the child to the nursery, and I'll have one of the housemaids feed her with a bottle." Sybil opened her mouth to protest, but Isobel lifted a silencing hand. "This isn't permanent, my dear. It's just for the time being, until she recovers. Alright?"

Sybil looked up at him and then back at Isobel and then back at him. Tom could see the conflict in her eyes and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Sybil sighed and finally nodded her head, although she looked far from happy. Tom continued to hold her hand and shoulder as Isobel took the screaming child (who was finally beginning to quiet down) out of the room, leaving them both behind in actual peace and quiet for a change. Well, peace and quiet minus Sybil's sniffles.

"I feel like a failure…" she whimpered.

"You're not," he was quick to reassure.

"I've worked with pregnant women and new mothers all the time back in Dublin; you would think I would know—"

"Things are a little different when it's your own child," he murmured, leaning close to kiss her cheek.

She bit her lip and seemed to…shrink…from his touch. Tom frowned a little at this, and was quick to rise to his feet as Sybil released his hands and rose from the chair. He watched her walk over to the standing mirror at the far end of the room, where she gazed at her reflection for what seemed like a long, silent moment. She had her blue dressing gown on over her nightgown—had she dressed at all that day? She had spent so much of the night tossing and turning in bed, worrying about the baby, that he supposed it was possible that she had tried to get some sleep during the daylight hours. Her hands lifted to her hair, which was, honestly, sticking out in all directions, like a woman who had just risen from bed.

He watched as her hands attempted to smooth the brown frizz down…and then felt his heart break as he saw her face crumple up and new, fresh tears begin to form. "I'm hideous!" she wailed.

"What? No, no, love, stop it," he moved quickly to her side, not hesitating to wrap his arms around her. Just as she had done when he had kissed her cheek, she tried to turn her face away, and he realized why. She felt unworthy. She felt awful for what was happening with their daughter, she felt somehow responsible, and all of these feelings of frustration had built up to the point where now she even felt ugly and horrid. Well, he would have to put a stop to that.

"Come and sit with me on the bed, love," he soothed, his lips into her hair.

Sybil shook her head, but she didn't fight him as he pulled her body against his. "Look at me!" she groaned, staring back at her reflection.

"I am," he answered. "And I do not see a hideous creature, but the most gorgeous woman in the world."

Sybil made a face, and held his gaze in the mirror. "Oh Tom, you're just saying that—"

"Just saying that?" He turned her in his arms until she was facing him and gently held her face in his hands. "Sybil…the day I met you, you stole my breath!"

Her eyes widened slightly at this and she tried to look down, but his face held hers steady, and she had nowhere else to look but back into the blue-green depths of his loving eyes.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman—not girl, _woman_—I had ever seen. Your hair, your face, your eyes…" he smiled at the memory of first seeing her when he held the door open for her and Edith and her mother on that long-ago shopping trip to Ripon. "Of course you're more than just your looks, you know that," he gave her a stern, but loving look. "Your humor, your kindness, your thirst for justice…" he tenderly ran his fingers up and down her cheeks, wiping away the tears that remained on their surface. "Your passion…" he grinned, seeing the blush rise on her cheek. "Your talent, your intelligence, your wit…everything. All of these things make you the most beautiful woman in the world…and every time I see your face, your smile, hear your laugh, catch your eyes…my heart falls in love with you even more than I had ever realized was possible. And I'm so proud of you, my darling, so proud of everything you've done and accomplished, from your work for women's rights to your work as a nurse—and you've been so brave in the wake of all the challenges we've had to face this year—"

"I love you, Tom," she murmured, leaning up and wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips cutting him off mid-sentence. That was fine; he had talked enough. He eagerly returned the kiss, his own arms moving around her body, pulling her closer to him, moaning as he felt her tongue, groaning in pleasure as his own slid into her mouth and tasted hers. If his words hadn't convinced her, he hoped that his kiss would. Not to mention the power her presence had on him!

Only a week ago, had Dr. Clarkson given them the "all clear", on resuming their "bedroom activities" prior to their daughter's birth. To say that they were relieved (and thrilled) would be an understatement. Of course, it turned out that they needed to ease back into the routine slowly and carefully. They had both been a little eager (understatement, again) and as soon as they had returned to the house, had locked themselves into their room and fallen into a heap of naked limbs and eager fingers. Yet Sybil's body was still recovering, even weeks after her difficult labor, and had cried out in pain when Tom had entered her. Tom was horrified, and quickly eased back. Sybil wanted him to continue, but he had to go very slowly, which was difficult for them both. Lovemaking was going to have to be very tender for some time, and he was trying to remind himself of that now, as his body was instantly responding to the feel of her being so close to him.

"Tom…" she moaned against his mouth, no doubt feeling the effects of his obvious erection against her abdomen.

"Sorry, love," he groaned. "My body has a mind of his own whenever you're in my arms."

But he realized that wasn't why she was moaning. Nor was her moan one of pleasure or surprise. But rather…pain? He looked down at her with concern as she tore her mouth away and then pushed herself away from him, her arms immediately going to cradle her chest as she let out another painful gasp. Oh God, what had he done now? "Sybil? Sybil, I'm sorry, did I—"

"No," she groaned, that sadness returning to her eyes once again. "No, no, it's not you, I…" she shook her head, her cheeks growing redder and her eyes looking sadder. "It's my breasts."

Tom's eyes widened at this. He swallowed and let his eyes move down to the very part of her anatomy to which she was referring.

Now Tom loved everything about Sybil; there wasn't one part of her body he didn't find intoxicating. But…if he were honest with himself…and had to choose one part of her body that aroused him the most…it would be her breasts. Yes, he wasn't so different from other men in that area, he supposed. As a boy, like many boys do, he and several friends from school snuck some naughty picture postcards from a shop when the owner wasn't looking—cards that were hidden behind the counter—cards that contained images of naked women. Tom was eleven years old at the time, and couldn't deny that the part that struck him the most about the woman's image was her breasts. Now Tom could count the number of lovers he had had in his life on one hand, and none of them would ever compare to Sybil's beauty or passion. He had long since believed that Sybil Crawley had ruined him for other women, and if she refused him back when he asked for her hand, then he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with any other, and would live out the rest of his days in celibacy. Her kiss, her touch, and yes, her body, was better than anything he had ever imagined, and more beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen, be it in the flesh, or in a photograph. And Tom had always admired Sybil's figure—he loved her curves, and could spend hours just running his hands across her skin. But as she began to swell with child, her luscious curves became even more mouthwatering…and so did her breasts.

Of course, he tried to keep such thoughts at bay. When she nursed their daughter, while he couldn't help but admire the beauty of her breasts, he tried to focus instead on the beauty of the image of mother and child. But he was human, and like all men, fell short of perfection more than once.

"Do they…do they hurt, love?" he asked, hoping his voice wasn't squeaking_. Can't you keep your lustful thoughts at bay for even one second? Your wife is in pain, you git! She's upset and tired and in pain! _ He snapped his eyes back to her face and looked at her with genuine concern.

Sybil nodded her head. "She wouldn't nurse at all today," she groaned, looking both upset and embarrassed. "She was being so fussy last night, when I came upstairs after dinner. She barely drank then—I should have known something was wrong—"

"Don't blame yourself, love," he hushed, moving towards her and carefully putting his arm around her. "What matters most right now is helping you feel better. So tell me…what can be done?"

She looked up at him, touched by his concern, not at all being the "stiff-upper-lip aristocratic Englishman" who would panic and turn crimson at the thought of his wife talking about something like breast milk. Her Tom was a true find, and she was a very, very lucky woman.

And that was when the idea struck her. _Oh I couldn't! It wouldn't be right! It's such an improper thought! And…and what would he say? What if he's disgusted?_ But as she looked into his eyes, she quickly chastised herself for even thinking that lowly of him. No, Tom would be disgusted, but he might be…shocked. She was even shocked for thinking such a thing! But the truth was, the idea of having to painstakingly pump the milk from her breasts into bottles, even though it was something that she had done before, brought tears to her eyes at the thought of how excruciating it would feel.

"Love?"

Sybil looked down and nibbled her lip, before once again lifting her eyes to meet his. "There is…there is something, actually…" her voice was so soft, he could barely hear her. But he looked serious and she could tell he would swim across the Atlantic for her if she asked. "Would you…" she closed her eyes and summoned her courage. "Would you be willing to…?" Oh gracious, why was this so hard to ask? Hadn't the two of them overcome any shyness around each other when it came to all manner of things that involved the bedroom? _Oh stop, that's the problem right there! This isn't about…_that_…this is about relief! Pure and simple!_ However, she doubted it could be that pure and simple…

Tom had been watching her closely, waiting for her to finish asking her question, waiting with baited breath to help her in any way he could. But she hadn't finished her sentence, and he looked down, noticing how her eyes had fallen once more to her breasts, which were still being gently cradled in her arms…and suddenly he realized what she was asking.

His mind went blank. His eyes went wide. His face paled. And then began to flush the brightest shade of red imaginable.

…And his body went hard. Harder than it had been earlier when they were kissing.

He quickly chastised himself for getting aroused. _No, no, this isn't about…that…this is about helping Sybil, relieving her of any pain that she's feeling! _ God, he would have to keep repeating that over and over in his head.

"I want to help you, love," he whispered, his fingers gently lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. "Just…show me what to do, and I'll do it."

He knew what she was asking. Oh thank goodness he had made the realization. And thank goodness he wasn't too shocked by the request! She nodded her head, swallowing the somewhat nervous lump in her throat, and took his hands in hers, guiding him to the bed. Yes, the bed would probably be the best place to do this, she thought, which quickly brought a blush to her face. "Um…you should lie down," she mumbled, pointing to the bed. Tom swallowed but nodded and did as she instructed, while she untied her robe and slipped it off her shoulders.

Her breasts were still covered by the nightgown…but his eyes were already watching them move and sway beneath the fabric. His groin was hardening even more. _This isn't about sex, this is about relief. Remember; keep telling yourself that, this is about relief…RELIEF!_ It didn't help though that his body yearned for a _different_ sort of relief, but he shook his head at the thought and instead lay back against the pillows and waited for her to join him.

Sybil gasped as she undid the front ties of her nightgown, and began to pull the straps down her shoulders. Tom sat up a little at the sound, and his eyes widened as he saw the dark stains on the fabric just over her breasts. Even though she hadn't said anything to him, he realized then he would have be _extremely_ gentle.

Sybil returned to the bed and climbed next to Tom. She took her pillows and fixed them in such a way so she could simply lean back against them. "Alright," she murmured, turning to him and feeling so shy, almost like the first night they had made love. "Rest your head in my lap and I'll…" her words trailed off and she blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet. Tom nodded his head, understanding what she meant, and not wanting to add further embarrassment, even though he found her so becoming when she blushed. He positioned himself just as she had instructed, his head now in her lap, and he watched…his eyes widening even more, as she pulled the gown away from her milk-engorged breasts.

They were swollen (very swollen), and flushed. Her nipples, which were normally a coral-pink color, looked purple, and he could see blue veins stretched across the skin leading towards them. As aroused as the sight of her breasts could bring him, he looked at her with nothing but the sweetest sympathy for the pain he could only imagine her feeling.

She bit her lip, once again looking a little embarrassed, but also very vulnerable. He met her eyes then and murmured to her, "You're beautiful," before whispering, "I love you", and then…leaned up just slightly, and kissed the underside of her breast.

Sybil trembled at the touch of his lips, and found one hand gripping the sheets of their bed, while the other came up to cradle his head…and guide it to her nipple. Tom kept his eyes on her, watching to make sure he didn't cause her any further pain…while he tentatively drew his tongue across the swollen bud.

"Ahhh!" Sybil hissed, her eyes squeezing shut at the feel of his tongue on her swollen breast.

He immediately pulled his tongue back and his head away. "Did I hurt you?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, and thought she would burst with love and tears at the tenderness and concern she saw in his eyes. "No, no, you didn't hurt me, it was just…surprising, actually," she answered. "They're just…very sensitive," she explained, blushing all the more. What she didn't tell him was that…the feel of his mouth, and his tongue…caused what could only be described as a bolt of electricity to shoot from her breast, down to her core, and spreading a delicious tingle throughout her body.

"I'll be gentle love, I promise," he whispered. "And if it starts to hurt, even a little, just let me know and I'll stop."

She knew he would, and she trusted him. But she couldn't deny, there was a part of her that was very…thrilled…about this new intimacy that the two of them were about to embark upon_. Should I feel ashamed? I mean, I don't feel this way when I'm nursing our daughter! But…this is Tom…and…oh honestly, I'm so confused!_ But one thing she did know was that her breasts did need to be relieved, at least a little bit, and if she didn't want to put up the fuss with a pump, then Tom was the only other option. So, once again, her hand cradling the back of his head, she brought him close to her breast…and held her breath…as her nipple slipped inside his mouth.

_Oh God…_

His lips were very gentle, just as he had promised. They encircled her nipple, drawing it in carefully, being sure his teeth didn't touch her…and then, as carefully as he could…he began to suck.

Sybil's eyes shot open at the feeling! Of course this wasn't the first time Tom had kissed and suckled her nipples. He enjoyed bringing her pleasure when they made love, and the two of them often would spend what felt like hours, just touching and kissing and caressing with both their mouths and fingers before finally joining their bodies. But this was different. Perhaps it was because her breasts were in such need of relief? Perhaps it was because they hadn't had the opportunity to be as intimate with one another as they would like since their daughter had been born? Perhaps it was simply because what they were doing right now seemed so…taboo, to a point? But whatever it was…Sybil's knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sheets in one hand while he tenderly suckled her breast…and drew some of her milk out.

Tom couldn't deny he was startled upon the first taste. He had tasted "droplets" of her milk when licking her breasts just after being more or less granted "permission" to resume their lovemaking activities, but he hadn't suckled from her…nor had he felt her milk fill his mouth, and he certainly had never swallowed it. The taste was different from…well, from the milk that he would put in his tea, for example. But…it wasn't off putting, not at all. In fact…he found that he liked it.

Still, he needed to be careful. He looked up at her and carefully released her nipple from his mouth. A gasp escaped Sybil's throat and she looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"Is it too much, love?" he asked. "I just…your eyes were closed, so I thought that maybe—"

"Oh!" Sybil blushed deeply, not realizing what she had been doing; she had just been lost in the feeling of his lips and the gentle pressure of his mouth. "No, no, it's fine, really…" she glanced away very briefly. "Um…perhaps…perhaps you can…use a little more pressure?"

Tom was surprised by this. "Really?" he asked, quickly coughing, trying to cover up what no doubt sounded like enthusiasm. "I mean, are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, um…yes, I think it will be alright."

Tom nodded and held her gaze…and this time, Sybil didn't look away…as his lips once again enclosed around her nipple.

"Oooohhhh…" she moaned, before realizing the sound that was escaping her lips. Tom drew her nipple even further into his mouth, and she gasped when she felt him suckle a little firmer, with more pressure as she had told him, but her gasp wasn't one of pain. No, it was far from painful, actually.

It was very, very pleasurable.

"Yes…" she whispered, nodding her head and trying to keep her breathing even. "Yes…just…just like that…"

Tom continued to suck, tasting more of her milk, tenderly draining her breast, his eyes remaining latched onto hers just as his lips remained latched onto her nipple. God he was aroused. Especially after she moaned! His cock was aching in his trousers, yearning for the warmth of her body. He listened to her encouragements…and carefully…let his teeth touch her nipple and gently hold it place while his mouth continued to draw more and more milk from her breast.

"OH!" she gasped, and he nearly let go, but he saw the smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered at the sensation. She liked it. And he couldn't help but groan in approval.

"Sybil," he murmured, releasing her breast after a few more minutes of suckling. "Should I…tend to the other?"

She literally had to shake her head to get her senses back. "Hmm? Oh! Oh yes…yes, I think that's wise…" and then, without pausing to consider whether or not she should say it, added, "And um…perhaps remove your clothes?" His gaze was heated, and Sybil felt that tremble run throughout her body. "So as not to stain them…" she explained, as if that were a good enough reason.

"Of course," he replied, his voice husky and his eyes never leaving hers as he sat up and quickly began to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, before slipping them off his body and throwing them into a corner on the floor. Sybil bit her lip as his handsome body was revealed to her again, watching him easily slip his undershirt off in one fluid motion over his head. His trousers were still on…but she did notice that his belt had been loosened…and she also noticed a rather large bulge between his legs.

His head was already settling back on her lap and Sybil was once again cradling his head, and this time cupped the breast she was to offer, and held her breath as she placed her nipple at his lips.

Tom held her gaze again…and Sybil couldn't recall a more exciting or erotic sight. His tongue moved out again…but unlike the last time where it tentatively tasted her nipple, this time…it deliberately licked the surface of her breast…and flicked the underside of her nipple, causing the milk to ooze in anticipation.

"Tom!" she gasped, but by no means was there pain. No…she enjoyed it. And her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as his tongue once again teased her nipple, licking little circles around it, causing her to whimper with longing. She was squirming with need…and body was beginning to ache for more, as well as grow hotter and wetter with every flick of his tongue. "Tom…please…"

"Aye…" he growled, before drawing the nipple into his mouth at last, and beginning to gently suckle at her breast, drawing the milk from her body and tenderly drinking it down. He suckled her like this for a while, easing the initial sensitivity of her breast, but soon his lips began to apply more pressure, just as they had done before. And this time, his tongue continued to lick and flick and slash across her nipple while his mouth drew more and more of her flesh in, drinking from her rather greedily.

Her eyes were fluttering closed again…and Sybil whimpered and moaned, enjoying the feeling of Tom at her breast. Oh God, she never had imagined how something like this would ignite such fire in her body! She wanted more…not just more of what he was doing, although she couldn't deny she was in heaven, but more of him! More of his body, more of his touch, more of…everything.

She had been cupping her breast for him to suckle, but gasped when she felt his hand move up to hold her breast for himself, his fingers moving across the flesh, causing her skin to tingle and pucker, longing for more. Her head was falling back against the pillows, and her body was beginning to arch and thrust her chest towards him even more. Suddenly, she felt Tom release her breast, and his mouth returned to the other, his lips wrapping around the aching and straining nipple, suckling it deep into his mouth, his tongue and teeth teasing it, pleasuring it, making her squirm and long for more. He had practically drained her, so there was very little milk left, at least in that breast, but she didn't mind. She truly was in heaven, and she moaned as she felt his fingers curl up and play with her other breast, pinching and caressing her nipple, rolling the milky residue across the surface of her breast, before moving his mouth once again to lick and taste and suckle her clean.

This wasn't about relief, not anymore. This was about pleasure. And Sybil wanted to pleasure Tom, as well as provide some much needed relief to a portion of his body that seemed to be straining.

"God!" Tom groaned, as he suddenly felt her nimble little fingers slip beneath the waistband of his trousers, and wrap around the stiffness of his cock. He looked into her eyes and saw the naughty smile on her beautiful lips.

"You did such a wonderful job of milking me," she explained, her cheeks pink but her eyes gleaming with wicked mischief. "That…I thought perhaps I could milk you?" She emphasized her words by pumping his cock up and down in her fist, her hand squeezing him tenderly, but in the way she knew he liked, the way that always made him groan and gasp, just like he was doing now.

"Sybil…" he groaned, panting as her fingers expertly pumped him a little harder, her tempo beginning to increase, his body on fire and beginning to tremble as his pleasure drew closer and closer to its peak. No doubt it was because of the beautiful, intimate act they had just been participating in, as well as the simple fact that they hadn't had a great deal of opportunity to make love, but whatever the reason, Tom knew that wasn't going to last much longer if she kept doing what she was doing.

"Stop…" he groaned, his hand moving down to grip her wrist.

Sybil frowned and looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

He nodded his head, and sat up, quickly shedding the last of his clothing off his body, and not wasting time pushing Sybil's nightgown up to her waist…glad to see that her knickers had already been removed. She blushed and smiled and eased her body back onto the bed…as he moved himself between her legs, and with the tender-most care…brought their bodies together once again.

"Ooohhhhh Tom!" she moaned, loving the feeling of him inside her, stretching her, filling her.

"Jesus, Sybil," he swore, groaning as he felt her sweet warmth, so tight, so soft, draw him in deeper, just as his lips had drew her nipple and milk into his mouth. "God love…I…I don't know how long I can last, I'm sorry," he groaned.

"It's alright…" she gasped. "Don't hold back…I…I don't think I'll be lasting much longer either," she whimpered, her legs already moving around him and encouraging him to thrust.

Tom's powerful arms braced himself as he began to move, the muscles in his forearms, biceps, and shoulders flexing in that delicious way Sybil loved. Her hands were already on him, sliding up and down his arms, moaning with every movement, every motion, her own body beginning to respond and meet his thrusts.

"Not…not too much?" he asked between grunts, sweat dripping from his brow as he carefully moved inside her, not wanting to hurt her just in case she was still sensitive.

"No," she answered, lifting her hips off the bed and meeting his thrust. "No…more…please Tom, please…I want more, and…and deeper, and…yes, even a little harder, please?"

Who was he to deny her? He grinned and did just that, quickening his pace, his thrusts, driving them in deeper, and firmer. She was moaning and gasping and mewling beneath him, but it was all in pleasure; sweet, beautiful pleasure.

"Look at me," he growled, his climax mounting. She did, her eyes sparkling, such a beautiful tone of blue and gray. "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and moaned at his deep thrust. "And I love you," she purred.

"You're beautiful…say it."

"I….I'm beautiful…" she gasped, as she felt his role his hips just slightly, driving him even further into her body, causing them both to cry in pleasure.

"You're a…wonderful…mother…" he managed to gasp between thrusts.

"Yes…" she didn't think she could say the words, the pleasure was just too good and too great.

"And you will never…ever…doubt that again…" he groaned, pushing his body in such a way that the base of his cock would rub against her clitoris. The sensation did the trick, but she began to tremble, her climax causing her muscles to clench and spasm, and her body to grip his in such a way that it was impossible for him not to fly over the edge of pleasure with her.

They cried each other's names, and then she begged him to kiss her while she began to scream, and he did just that, his mouth finding hers and kissing her so deeply, so passionately, and her arms and legs wrapped around him like a cocoon, holding him to her, keeping him nestled deep inside her, while their bodies trembled in the wake of passionate pleasure.

"Tom…" she moaned against his lips. She could taste a little of her milk on her tongue, and it brought a deep blush to her cheek, but not from embarrassment. No, she knew now she didn't need to feel embarrassed about that.

"Oh God, Sybil…" he groaned, carefully rolling onto his side so as not to crush her, but she continued to hold tight to him and rolled with him, her arms never letting him go, even when their bodies separated. "I…I didn't expect that, I must be honest," he confessed, turning his head and looking down at her as she bashfully gazed up at him from his shoulder, where her head was nestled. "But I'm very glad that it did."

She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder and chest; her leg nestled on his stomach, his hand now stroking the skin of her thigh as it lay there. "That was rather wonderful, wasn't it?" she giggled. She leaned up on an elbow and looked down at him, her cheeks never ceasing their blushing. "And…and what did you think…?"

He knew what she meant, and a cheeky grin began to spread across his face. "I think our daughter needs to learn how to share," he teased.

Sybil swatted his chest, which only caused him to laugh, but she couldn't help but join in his laughter. "I can see you becoming rather ravenous in the night," she murmured with a blush, although to be honest, she didn't find the idea unappealing. In fact…it rather excited her, the idea of being woken with Tom suckling at her breast. And her pregnancy and the birth of her daughter had certainly made her breasts even more sensitive than before. She had a feeling that even after they stopped producing milk, they would remain very sensitive…and very capable of causing her to melt and beg for more, as if Tom were in danger of her not doing that when he touched her.

Indeed, he only growled as he began to straighten his body up and loom over her once again. "I'm always ravenous for you, my darling," he growled, a wicked smile spreading across his face as he began to kiss her breasts again, his tongue once more lapping at her nipples, causing her to gasp and tremble and purr again. "But, I will be generous," he sighed, as if he were such a martyr.

"Oh?" she asked, lifting a brow at this. He was clearly up to something.

He nodded his head. "Aye, for while I am more than happy to help if you should ever ask," he said, grinning down at her but also looking quite serious, "I will be generous and make sure that I don't leave her wanting."

She moaned as he drew her nipples into his mouth and suckled her a little more, first one breast and then the other. He seemed to be going against the very words he had spoken. "Tom…"

"Ah, you're right, love," he sighed rather dramatically, reluctantly drawing his lips away. "I suppose I'll need to satisfy my hunger elsewhere…"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him as he gave her a wicked smile and began kissing down her body…until he was between her thighs and lifting both of her legs over his shoulders, before tucking in to the very feast he had been hinting at.

**THE END**

* * *

_So what did you think? I hope you found it more sexy than strange! Please share your thoughts and thanks for reading!_


End file.
